


there'll be sun, sun, sun

by nikkiRA



Series: with the sun shining down over me and you [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple, but you still love felix hugo fraldarius with the intensity of youth, i hate this because 53 is not OLD but, that's this fic, you know when you've been the king of fodlan for thirty years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: “I was wondering when you would wake up,” Dimitri’s voice comes, warm and light, and Felix rolls over to see him standing by the window, a cup of tea in his hands and a smile on his face. Felix feels warmth spread through him in a way that would have absolutely mortified him thirty years ago. “You’re getting complacent in your old age, Felix.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: with the sun shining down over me and you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630741
Comments: 28
Kudos: 167





	there'll be sun, sun, sun

**Author's Note:**

> title from five years time by noah and the whale  
> this is sappy and gross but it's not my fault they're so in love????

Felix awakens long past dawn, a luxury he hasn’t allowed himself in years. He stretches his joints, groans as various parts of his body crack audibly, and then rolls over to find an empty bed. He feels a twinge of disappointment deep in his gut; it was normal to wake up to an empty bed, especially given the time, but he had just gotten back from nearly a month long journey yesterday. Surely Dimitri could have -- 

“I was wondering when you would wake up,” Dimitri’s voice comes, warm and light, and Felix rolls over to see him standing by the window, a cup of tea in his hands and a smile on his face. Felix feels warmth spread through him in a way that would have absolutely mortified him thirty years ago. “You’re getting complacent in your old age, Felix.”

Felix yawns and crawls out of bed, grabbing Dimitri’s cape off a chair and slinging it around himself to stave off the cold as he joins Dimitri at the window. “Yes, well, it’s hardly my fault the King still fucks like a twenty year old.”

Dimitri tries and fails not to look smug at that. Felix rolls his eyes and steals the cup out of Dimitri’s hands, taking a sip. 

He nearly spits it back out. “What  _ is  _ this?” He asks, handing it back to Dimitri and resisting the urge to scrub his tongue. Dimitri laughs. 

“A few things,” he says, because of course, he couldn’t fucking taste, what did  _ he  _ care what weird shit he puts in his tea? He liked to add countless odd flavours to see if he could taste them. Felix really ought to know better than to help himself. He grumbles softly and ignores Dimitri as he continues to laugh at him, putting the tea down and wrapping his arms around Felix from behind, resting his chin on Felix’s shoulder. 

“Disgusting,” Felix says. Dimitri pulls the cape aside to press his lips to Felix’s neck. 

“I missed you,” he says, squeezing Felix almost too tightly. 

“You said that yesterday.”

“And I will say it again,” Dimitri says, still kissing every inch of Felix’s skin he could reach. “And again, and again, if you have no objections.”

“Mm,” Felix says, which is not an objection. “I missed you, as well.”

“Complacent and sentimental?” Dimitri teases. “I hardly know you anymore.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Felix warns. Dimitri turns his face for an awkward kiss, running his fingers through Felix’s hair. It is straight, still, and past his shoulders, still determined after all these years to avoid any resemblance to his father, even with the streaks of gray. 

“Are you ready for the big day?” He asks. Felix snorts. 

“Am I ever?”

“It’s been thirty years. You’d think you’d be used to standing on a balcony and waving.”

“It’s been thirty years,” Felix shoots back. “You’d think they’d seen it enough times by now.”

It’s been thirty years since the war ended, thirty years of a new united Fodlan, thirty years under the new Archbishop. Felix hated that it was constantly made a big deal of; so did Dimitri, although he didn’t show it as much. As husband to the King, Felix was always expected to make his appearance, much to his chagrin. Not much was required of him -- Dimitri made a speech, Felix waved, people cheered, and Felix said to himself the name of every former friend dead at the end of his sword. A promise. A reminder. 

“At least we get a nice dinner,” Dimitri says, ever the diplomat. 

“You’re the King,” Felix says. “They’re all nice dinners.”

Dimitri chuckles and attaches his lips to Felix’s neck once again, mouthing gently over a mark he had made last night, while he slides a hand up Felix’s chest.

“You’re worse than Sylvain,” Felix says, not nearly as miffed as he was trying to sound. “I’m not having sex again. Do you ever stop?”

Dimitri kisses up to his ear. “Let me show you how much I missed you,” he mutters, big hand spread wide on Felix’s chest. Felix sighs, as if he’s terribly put out about it. 

“I suppose. Only if you’re quick about it. I have people to wave at.”

Dimitri laughs again and then spins Felix around, pushing the cape off his shoulders. Felix shivers in the morning air; despite the time of year it’s dewy and chill. 

And then Dimitri drops down. It is thirty years since the war ended, and the King of Fodlan is on his knees in front of him. Felix drags a thumb down Dimitri’s cheek as he takes Felix’s cock in his mouth. 

After almost a month of sleeping in tents, or random Lord’s estates, of sleeping by himself or surrounded by his men -- it’s heaven. Felix groans, head dropping back and his hand coming up to entwine in Dimitri’s hair. Dimitri drags his hand up Felix’s thigh and around to his ass, squeezing just a shade too hard, nails digging into the flesh. Dimitri’s mouth is sinfully warm, and Felix can’t help but thrust shallowly, pushing deeper down Dimitri’s throat. He curses under his breath as the hand that was on his ass moves down to tease at his hole. He breathes out Dimitri’s name as his hips jerk forward; Dimitri looks up from beneath his eyelashes, hair held back by Felix’s hand, eyes bright and blue and clear, and it’s been so long, and Felix has had only his hand in stolen moments, and he has missed Dimitri  _ so much,  _ and he barely has enough time to gasp out a word of warning before he comes, spilling down Dimitri’s throat. 

If he were a younger man he might have been embarrassed, but he can’t be bothered to feel anything except deep contentment. 

Dimitri wipes his mouth before standing up and lifting Felix up by the thighs. He wraps his legs snugly around Dimitri’s waist as their mouths crash together, and Dimitri brings them over to the bed, lowering Felix onto it and moving his lips down to Felix’s jaw. 

“Have I mentioned that I missed you?”

Felix is busy trying to untie the knot of Dimitri’s robe. “You might have mentioned it,” he says. “Did you double knot this?”

Dimitri laughs and kisses him again. Felix gives up on the robe and just lifts it over Dimitri’s shoulders. 

Or at least he  _ tries,  _ but the idiot has tied it so tightly that it won’t fit over his broad chest or his stupid  _ fucking  _ shoulders. Felix growls in frustration and Dimitri, in a stunning feat of strength that would have had Felix aching if he hadn’t just came, rips the whole fucking thing off. 

“That is --” Dimitri kisses him -- “A flagrant misuse --” Another kiss -- “Of taxpayer money.”

“You’re right,” Dimitri says, voice falsely apologetic. “I fear the royal treasury cannot handle my robe habit.”

Felix finally gets his hand around Dimitri’s cock, dragging him in closer and hooking his ankles behind Dimitri’s back. Dimitri grabs Felix by the hair and yanks his head back to better reach his neck as Felix jerks him off; he drags Dimitri back up to kiss him again, digging his heel into the small of Dimiri’s back and biting down on his lip. 

“Felix,” Dimitri says, voice barely more than a whisper, fucking into Felix’s hand and panting against his neck. Felix shifts them slightly and leans down, biting down on his pulse point, and Dimitri comes with a drawn out moan, spilling over Felix’s hand. 

He collapses down beside Felix with a breathy laugh. “I feel like a teenager,” he says in amusement. Felix snorts and turns over, burying his face in Dimitri’s shoulder. 

“Speak for yourself,” he says tiredly, cracking his wrist. He wraps an arm around Dimitri’s waist and closes his eyes. 

Dimitri nudges him. “Don’t go back to sleep. We have a big day.”

“I’ll wave from the bed,” Felix says, half asleep. He feels more than he hears Dimitri’s laugh, and then he feels him leave the bed. He is back moments later with a damp cloth that he uses to clean the mess he’d left on Felix’s stomach. 

“I am not inviting the citizens of Fhirdiad into our bedroom,” Dimitri says, throwing the cloth into a distant corner and covering Felix’s chest in kisses again. Felix smiles, eyes still closed, and wraps an arm around Dimitri’s shoulder. Dimitri pushes Felix’s hair back out of his face and kisses the side of his mouth. 

“Let’s just put this day behind us and then we can spend all day in bed tomorrow.”

Felix laughs. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri kisses below Felix’s eyelid. “You can always tie me to the bed,” he says neutrally. Felix feels arousal spark low in his stomach once again, and he digs his nails lightly into the back of Dimitri’s neck. 

“Insatiable,” he rebukes lightly. “Do we want another broken headboard incident?”

Dimitri hides his face in Felix’s neck. “You said you’d stop bringing that up.”

“Mm, I said I’d stop bringing the first time up. I made no promises the second time.” Dimitri bites gently down on his neck. “Or the third.”

“Maybe your knots are too tight,” Dimitri teases. 

“Or maybe you’re built like a brick fucking wall,” Felix says, as if he isn’t completely happy about this fact. 

There’s a knock on the door. “Your Majesties,” a timid voice calls, and Dimitri and Felix both sigh as Dimitri rolls off of him. “My sincerest apologies, I --”

“It’s all right, Garrard,” Dimitri calls out, as Felix suppresses a scream in the pillow. “We will be out momentarily.” He climbs out of bed and then holds out a hand to Felix, who grabs it and lets Dimitri haul him up. Dimitri kisses him one last time, slow and deep, holding Felix tightly against him, and Felix wonders what the consequences would be for kidnapping the King and barricading them both in their room. 

“I do hate you,” he says sullenly, as Dimitri pulls away. Dimitri gives him a smile, soft and warm, and Felix opens to it like a flower. Thirty years ago it wasn’t this easy; there was anger and resentment, and Felix didn’t know how to open himself up, and Dimitri didn’t know how to hold him without breaking him. And there are still ghosts and nightmares and the way Dimitri thrashes in his sleep and how sometimes he can look at Felix without seeing him, and sometimes Felix still wants to hide away in the training grounds and fight every person who calls him  _ his majesty,  _ and sometimes he closes his eyes and sees nothing but blood on his hands. 

But there is this, too; a fancy outfit he will spend every minute hating but that Dimitri will tear off of him later, and even if he kind of hates the crowd that cheers their names Dimitri will grip his hand and ground him. Sylvain arrived yesterday shortly before him with a horde of red-haired gremlins behind him, and Ashe and Dedue were here, as well, probably trying to take over the kitchens, and Ingrid was set to arrive probably any minute. (Annette and Mercie had sent their best, but it would take more than thirty years of peace to tear Mercedes away from her orphanage.) Felix doesn’t know if he would have chosen this life, specifically, but it’s the one he has, so he’ll smile and wave and put up with the bullshit because at the end of the day there is this: Dimitri with the sun behind him, a smile on his face, and he is not the King, or the Boar, or the Warrior Saviour; he is just  _ Felix’s.  _

“No you don’t,” Dimitri says softly, and Felix kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> fe twitter @felixfraldaddy  
> personal twitter @aravenlikea


End file.
